


The Doctor and the Gypsy

by NichtBenz



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichtBenz/pseuds/NichtBenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she not be mildly distracted by her curiosity and the opportunity afforded her when met with a wizened gypsy woman who was being oh so very friendly? Julia & Magda</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Gypsy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my very first Drunk!Fic night on tumblr. Please excuse the errors, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks to Afinpassing/HystericalWomanNovelist for the excellent prompt!

They were here for a reason. There was a goal in mind, but for the life of her, Julia couldn't very well remember what that goal was. She knew she should feel bad about it, but was hard pressed to make herself do so.

After all, as a scientist she was a natural curious woman. She had found herself particularly curious since Barnabas had come into her life via poor Maggie Evans and proven that the supernatural was as very real as she had hoped. However in all her subsequent dealings with the supernatural she had had very little opportunity to really study and understand it. After all, it's not like she could very well stop Angelique mid-curse and ask about her relationship to the occult: how she got started in it, how exactly it worked for her, and how exactly it worked for her.

Almost every encounter since Julia had arrived in Collinwood had played out much the same way, give or take a couple hurried intellectual conversations with Professor Stokes relating only to the matters at hand.

So how could she not be mildly distracted by her curiosity and the opportunity afforded her when met with a wizened gypsy woman who was being oh so very friendly? Surely whatever it was that brought Julia here could wait for the duration of an educational conversation or two.

The conversations of Julia Hoffman and Magda Rakosi went nowhere very quickly. They were both incredibly hard headed and incredibly curious. It doesn't help that Julia made a very grave mistake from the get-go: in trying to prove to the suspicious gypsy that she was a friend and not a threat Julia may have accepted a couple too many drinks from the woman, and consequently let slip that she may or may not be visiting from the future.

So now what had been Julia trying to slyly pull out details about how exactly Magda did what she did, became the two frantically questioning the other about everything they wanted to know, and not being able to make out a word enough to even answer.

"Enough!" Magda shouted, her bangles jangling madly as she threw out her arms in exasperation.

"We are getting nowhere…" Julia was surprisingly intrigued by the way the last word was elongated by the other woman's thick eastern European accent.

"So here is what we are going to do! We will speak calmly about nothing for as long as this bottle lasts." To illustrate, Magda rather unceremoniously shoved a mostly full bottle of… something into Julia's hands, while she meanwhile grabbed a cloth to wipe down their current glasses. "Then once it is all empty," she tugged the bottle from Julia and started pouring, "we can ask each other anything we want." There was a dark glint in the gypsy's eye that Julia knew should worry her, but all it did was excite her more.

The excitement did not settle when Magda flopped onto the seat closest to Julia, and started to laugh an unnervingly long, dirty, laugh.

Still, Julia clinked her glass with the other woman's and started to drink. After all, she was exceptionally curious.


End file.
